Storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid-state drives (SSDs), as well as other types of storage devices. A number of storage devices can be arranged within an array to permit greater capacity, greater performance, and/or more redundancy than any individual storage device within the array provides. Examples of storage device arrays include redundant array of independent disks (RAID)-0, which stripes data across multiple storage devices for increased capacity and performance; RAID-1, which mirrors data between two storage devices for increased redundancy; and RAID-5, which provides for increased capacity, performance, and redundancy.